Misunderstandings (Galatfahmiyan)
by FireHawk01
Summary: [COMPLETE] Abhijeet is having a party, Tarika has just moved into Abhijeet's building. They both are unfamiliar with each other's job nature. And so starts a series of misunderstanding(s). Tarika thinks ABhijeet is Mr. Awaara but Aawarra kab Apna ban jayega pata bhi nhi chalega.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **|::| Misunderstanding (Galatfahmiyan) |::|**

"Boss pta hai baju wale ghar me ekk nai larki ai hai." Daya said cheerfully.

"Han to tu itna khush kyu ho raha hai?" Abhijeet asked as he poured the milk in corn-flakes.

"Nnn-nahi tu. Me to bas ese hi…."

Abhijeet intruppted. "Ese hi ya kuch chakkar….."

"Nhi boss esa wesa koi chakkar nhi hai. Mere lye to Shreya hi kafi hai. Tum bolo? Kaho to setting karwa du tumhari?" Daya smirked.

"I am not interested in girls." Abhijeet replied causally.

"Kyu? Gay ho?" Daya laughed.

"Daya sudhar ja. Mera mtlb hai ke mein pyaar wayaar me interested nhi hu. Love is a waste of time." Abhijeet replied.

"Love is not the waste of time and it never will. Jab tum milo ge kisi larki se or tumme yu lage ga k hawaaon mein music baj raha hai, lamha ruk gaya hai or sabhi senses khatam ho gai hein or tum us larki ki khusbsuraat adaaon mein kho gye ho to tumme pata chale ga k pyaar ekk khobsuraat ehaas hai." Daya said.

"Okay baba muhabbat-das Dayanand Shetty!" Abhijeet tried to smile.

"That was a PJ." Daya narrowed his eyes. "Huh!"

"Acha baba sorry! Mazak ker raha tha. Acha chal maan liye k pyaar khobsuraat hota hai. Happy?" Abhijeet said like he loose the argument.

"Very happy!" Daya said looking at his wrist-watch. "Boss nikalte hein warna late ho gye ge."

* * *

In Qulis

"Acha boss ajj raat ki party k liye sab preparations ho gyi hein na?" Daya asked.

"Han ho gyi hein. Mein ne Rajat k obol dia tha ke wo Sound System setup ker de ghar me." Abhijeet replied.

"Great!" Daya said. "Or khana?"

"All done." Abhijeet said.

"Or wo?" Daya winked.

"Wo kya?" Abhijeet didn't understand quite much.

"Arre yarr wo. Wooooo." Daya emphasized on 'wo.'

"Offo Daya pehaliyan matt suna. Seedhe seedhe bol na," Abhijeet was now annoyed.

Daya began to sing…

 **Chaar Botal Vodka  
Kaam Mera Roz Ka  
Na Mujhko Koi Roke  
Na Kisi Ne Roka..**

"Be suri awaaz mein gana band ker. Ese lag raha hai k phata hua dhool baj raha hai," Abhijeets said. "Or ho gaya hai drinks ka arrangement bhi mere baap."

"Yahoo!" Daya said again started to sing.

 **I rock the party that rocks the body**

Before Daya could sing more Abhijeet interrupted, "Bss bss agge or bhi lafz nhi. Silent mode per jaa." Daya, instantly, became quiet.

* * *

MEANWHILE, back in the Abhijeet and Daya's locality, in neighbours of DUO the new girl had moved in. The secretary of the building came to her.

"Hello Tarika gee. Mein ho Shaam Das. Iss building ka secretary." Shaam joined his hands.

"Hello Shaam gee." Tarika smiled.

"Tarika gee agar ap ko kisi bhi cheez ki zrurat ho to mujhe boliye ga." Shaam said.

"Gee bhot shukariya!" Tarika said. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Mehta came out of their house. Shaam introduced them to Tarika. "Tarika gee ye hai Mr. Tarak Mehta and Mrs. Sushmita Mehta. Ye ap ke opposite side per hein or ye life ke samne wala ghar me do larke rehte hein."

"Hello aunty." Tarika greeted.

"Hello beta. Kisi bhi cheez ki zrurt ho to mang lena. Or kon kon aya hai?" Sushmita asked.

"Aunty mein akeli hi hu." Tarika said. "Kaam k silsela mein aye hu."

"Oh beta mujhe apni mummy hi samjo" Sushmita said.

"Thanks aunty." Tarika said. Sushmita smiled and both husband wife left.

Tarika looked at DUO's door and their door had no name-plate. And also there was black colored skull on the door made with a spray can. Tarika made a disgusted look.

"Awara larke. Huh !" Tarika said and went inside. After sometime, doorbell rang.

"Kon hai?" Tarika asked from inside.

"Mein hu Purvi."

Tarika opened the door. "Arre Purvi tum?"

"Kyu mujhe anna mana hai kya?" Purvi asked.

"Arre nhi yaar. Me to bss yuhi. Cha lander aa."

"Me ne cocha tujhe zrurat ho gi na help ki. Shift krne me bohat mehnat lagti hai." Purvi said.

"Awww. So sweet!" Tarika said. "Coffee?"

"Nahi yrr. I am full. Bureau jana hota hai to subah subah khane ki adaat si ho gai hai ab to. By the way, tu kab se join ker rahi hai?" Purvi said.

"Monday se." Tarika said and both continued to chat.

* * *

DUO reached the bureau and went inside. Everyone except ACP and Purvi were there. Daya asked. "Purvi nhi ai?"

"Sir wo Purvi ne ajj leave li hai." Pankaj said.

"Kyu tabiyat to kharab nhi ho gai us ki?" Abhijeet asked in worried tone.

"Arre nhi nhi sir. Wo Purvi ki koi friend ai hai kal hi Mumbai me. To wo us ki help karne k liye gai hai."

"Achaaa." Abhijeet relived.

Meanwhile, Salunke and ACP entered arguing.

"Lakin boss assistant ki kya zrurat hai?" Salunke said annoyingly.

"Me ne thori na bejhi hai. Ye Chitrole k karnaame hein. Us ka sir kha jaa ker." ACP replied.

"Boss tm bol nhi skte they us ko." Salunke said again.

"Arre sir hua kya. Salunke sir retirement ka plan to nhi ker rahe?" Abhijeet said jokingly.

"Abhijeet ab tum hi samjhao isse. Chitrole ne ek new larki assign ki hai is k sath. Or ye hai k keh raha hai k isse koi assistant nhi chahiye." ACp said.

"Sir burai kya hai assisteant me?" Abhijeet asked.

"Bss nhi to nhi." Salunke said like an arrogant child.

"Lakin Salunke wo larki topper hai Forensics Science mein. Or to or us ne Criminal Psycology bhi ki hui hai. She'll be helpful." ACP said. "Ab tuje nhi chaiye to orders to change hone wale nhi. Next week se join kare gi wo."

A call ringed and a case was reported. Luckily the kidnapped baby was delivered to his parents by evening.

* * *

 _ **A/N** :_ This is a short story based on AbhiRika. It wouldn't go beyond 4-5 chapters. Read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **|::| Misunderstanding (Galatfahmiyan) |::|**

 **Same Day**

 **Night**

Tarika's Home

Tarika had finished unpacking. Her furniture was arranged already while with Purvi's help she decorated the house.

"Phew! All done." Tarika sighed as she put the last painting on the wall. Her cell ranged.

 _"Hey mom."_

 _"How's you darling?"_

 _"Exhausted, hungry, thirsty and sleepy."_

 _"You are always hungry and sleepy."_

 _"MOM!"_

 _"Oh my baby girl. Khana khao and get some sleep. Okay?"_

 _"Yeah mom. Bye. Love you."_

 _"Love you too beta."_

Saying this she hung up. Tarika opened the refrigerator and found some bread and eggs.

"Omelet bnati hun." She said to herself. As she looked for spices she came to know she hadn't the salt.

"Ab kya kru." Suddenly she remembered Mrs. Sushmita.

She took the bowl and stepped out of her apartment. At the same time DUO were coming up. Daya was accompanying a girl while Abhijeet was carrying a crate of Vodka. Tarika looked at them and made a disgusted look.

"Awaara larkey." She muttered. While Abhijeet and Daya looked at her for a while and entered the apartment.

Tarika asked for salt from Mrs. Sushmita and retured.

* * *

 **Abhijeet and Daya's House**

"Boss wo larki kesi lagi?" Daya asked as he stretched on the sofa.

"Kon?" Abhijeet posed a counter-question while unpacking the bottles. The girl Daya was hugging, Diya, went to Abhijeet. She gestured to help and Abhijeet stepped aside.

"Arre wohi jo bahir thi abhi. Lagta hai new hai building me." Daya said.

"Acha who. Hagrid ki Behn lag rahi thi. Size mein bhi or hair me bhi." Abhijeet taunted.

"Oh c'mon yaar. Kab tk single raho ge. You need to get a girl, man." Daya crossed his legs.

"Mein hun na." Diya hugged Abhijeet from behind and and smiled.

"Tum to rahne hi do." Daya said.

"Ap itne jealous kyu ho rahe hein?" Diya asked Daya mockingly.

"Achaaaaaaa! Mein jealous ho rah ahu? Mein?" Daya stood up.

Diya played it cool. "Yes Mr. Shetty."

ABhijeet interrupted. "Please tum dono start matt ho jana. Party tk yeh baatein postpone ker do." Hearing it, Daya and Diya calmed down.

* * *

Tarika made the omelet bread, ate up and went to the bed-room.

"Totally hectic schedule today!" she thought. "But now only me and my bed." She set the air conditioner to 26 degrees, pulled on the comforter and went to sleep.

The havoc from all day caused her to snore. Though she wasn't a noisy sleeper.

* * *

At around 10: 45 pm guests began to come.

TING TONG

The bell rang for about two dozen times. The interiors of the house was not less than a club. Disco lights, disco ball, bar counter and dance floor all was present in the hall.

* * *

But every time, the doorbell rang, Tarika turned her directions, covered her ears with the pillow and murmured, "Pta nhi iss society mein in jahilon ko kyu rakha hua hai. Uff, sone bhi nhi dete." Tarika stood up, closed the doors to minimize the noise coming. It was effective but not much. She decided to let it go for tonight and tomorrow she'll talk to the secretary.

* * *

At 11; 30 pm the party began.

 _ **Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración**_

 _ **Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón (me palpita lento el corazón)**_

 _ **Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras**_

 _ **La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol**_

 _ **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío**_

Daya got the mike and announced. "Ladies and gentlemen! I mean gentlemen and gentlemen … nahhhh … bad boyzzzzzz let the party begannnnnnn."

 _ **If you feel like leaving**_

 _ **I'm not gonna beg you to stay**_

 _ **But soon you'll be finding**_

 _ **You can run, you can hide**_

 _ **But you can't escape my love**_

 _ **You can run, you can hide**_

 _ **But you can't escape my love**_

"Wuhoooooooooooooooo!" the crowd yelled. The music was on full swing. Bottles opening as if they were free of cost. Bad boys and girls!

 _ **We'll be kicking our heels up**_

 _ **Till the roosters are crowing**_

 _ **Bring the automobiles up**_

 _ **Ev'rybody is going**_

 _ **Hollywood Party**_

 _ **Going a mile a minute**_

 _ **Hollywood Party**_

 _ **Nobody sleeps tonight**_

The music player was put on shuffle mode and the songs selected by Abhijeet were incredible. Daya yelled at the top of his voice because of volume up music.

"BOSS, GOOD SONGS!"

Abhijeet raised the beer bottle and smiled. His grabbed another full bottle, shake it and let the fluid fall on all. But no one argued because everyone there was already wet.

 _ **Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**_

 _ **I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

 _ **And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

 _ **Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)**_

 _ **Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

 _ **Tonight let's get some**_

 _ **And live while we're young**_

* * *

While on the other side at Tarika's house, with every passing minute, Tarika's anger level was increasing. She was really tired because of shifting and due to the party music, she was unable to enjoy a comfortable sleep. She stood up in anger and bare-footed she came out of her apartment to DUO's. she knocked the door several times but no one inside was paying heed. With elevated anger, she made her way to Mehtas. Sushmita opened the door.

"Kya hua beta?" Sushmita asked calmly.

"Aunty wo yeh music. Ap ko problem nhi hoti kya?" Tarika tried to stay calm.

Sushmita hesitated but spoke, "Bet-aaa ,,, hoti to hai …. Perrrrr"

"Per kya aunty? Ap report kyu nhi kerte?" Tarika asked.

"Hum kese ker skte hein beta? Hum ker bhi dein to kya hoga?" Sushmita said. Hearing this Tarika made the assumption that DUO might be the sons of some politician or some wealthy man.

"Mein dekhti hun aunty." Tarika said. "Ajj to ye dono lock-up mein hi jyein ge." Saying this, Tarika turned.

"Per betaaaaaaaaaaa…." But Tarika had already gone. Sushmita also closed the door.

* * *

"And now the best song comessssssssssssssssssssssss…" Abhijeet yelled. The music shuffled and it was DESPACITO. All crowd went wild.

 _ **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**_

 _ **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**_

 _ **Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas**_

 _ **Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza**_

 _ **Despacito**_

 _ **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**_

 _ **Deja que te diga cosas al oído**_

 _ **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**_

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wohooooo! Yahoooooooo!" The music on full swing and the cries of the crowd, the noise was unbearable.

* * *

Tarika took her cell and called 100, the police! She told them the matter and gave them the address. Three constables came within half an hour.

"Aiyye sir! Yeh, yeh hai wo ghar." Tarika told them. Even if she hadn't said, the music coming from inside was calling the crime.

The constables knocked the door professionally. As the song was over so the insiders heard the noise easily.

"Itnii raat ko kon hai?" Abhijeet looked at the wall clock and said.

"Maybe Vaibhav ho. Uss ne bola tha na wo late ho jye ga." Daya said.

Abhijeet went the the main door and opened it, there were the three constables and Tarika.

"Officer, yehi hai iss ghar mein rehta. Issi ne yeh party organize ki hai." Tarika laterally yelled. As soon as the constables looked Abhijeet's face, they saluted. "SIR!"

"Oh achaaaa, bare baap ki aulad ho." Tarika said and then she moved to the constables who stood there like statues. "Officer ap shiyad bhul rahe hein keh yeh dono Public Nuisance defined under section 268 of IPC ke mujirim hein. Ap ko inheinSection 133 CrPc act 1973 keh chalte order dena chahiye or ap hein keh in ko salute ker rahe hein."

"Kafi janti hein ap IPC sections keh bare mein." Abhijeet was impressed. "Impressive!"

Tarika made a surprised look. "Aren't you ashamed?"

"Hum maufi chahte hein Miss …?" Abhijeet said.

"Ap ki maufi mangne se meri neend to puri nhi hogi na." Tarika was annoyed.

Abhijeet didn't reply , instead he told the constables to go. "Ap jiyein. Mein dekhta hun." Hearing this the constables left.

"Police walon ko apni muthi me rakhne se kch nhi hone wala." Tarika said.

Abhijeet who was already ashamed, turned around to the people who were watching him, "C'om guys party over. You may leave."

"What man!" the crowd yelled.

"Kya boss? Ekk larkii ke kehne per tum party khatam ker rahe ho. That's not…"

Abhijeet interrupted. "I said the party is over so it IS Over. You guys may leave." Hearing Abhijeet in serious mood the guests stepped out. When all were gone, Abhijeet said to Tarika, "Dekhiye mein ap ke pechle teen ghante to wapis nhi laa skt lakin han itna zrur ker skta hun k ap ko next time koi pareshaani na ho. I am extremely sorry!"

"Huh!" Tarika whirled aroumd and went inside the house. Closing the door, Abhijeet also made his way straight to his room ignoring Daya's words.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you so much for reading the story. I hope it was worth reading. This is the first time I am interacting with my reviewers. I hope you won't find it boring! And if you do, remember it's my first time._

 _ **abhirika and duo ' s princess:** Was that really big enough? I thought I should add some more. Kinda yes, I'm in love but not the stereotypical love as I explained. I am in a true love with my professor but Shush, don't tell anyone ;) You know you got to read the second chapter just after 3 hours of first one?_

 _ **Shubhangi's Abhi:** I am obliged that you find my concept interesting. Ummm, I don't know whether the meeting was awesome or not. But here's what I had. Better you decide :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **abhiii:** Thank you for reviewing :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **Guest** : This is going to be an AbhiRika+DUO or DUO+Tarika story so if you still wanna read go on :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **ABHIRIKA JAI:** Here's the update. Thank you for reviewing :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **Mr. bindas:** Thank you for reviewing :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **Mona:** Thank you for reviewing :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you for reviewing :) Keep supporting!_

 _ **UndoubtedlyTheWine:** I was laterally "What?" when the notification popped on my cell's screen. Am I dreaming? But then I realized it was Actually you. So Black Wine...you remember? ;) I think you are expecting too much from this one. I won't be able to give you that I think. I wrote the chapter in a real hurry and didn't proof-read. I will do the spell-check soon. Thanks for telling me. Keep supporting!_

 _ **Varsha:** I have written this story that shows just the misunderstandings caused during their initial meetings. The won't fall in love in this story :/ Keep supporting!_

 _ **Cute smile:** Well Tarika didn't move in in Abhijeet's building. It's actually The ABC Housing Society. You know assistants suck! You can't do what you want to do. You always have to consult, and you are also kinda responsible of your assistant's work. It tough job! Keep supporting!_

 _ **aditi:** "Cranky" doesn't fit here. Assistant sucks! Oh thanks, about the door idea. I was afraid that people might not like it. Keep supporting!_

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan:** Today they have met. Real quick, right? Keep supporting!_

 _ **Kamikaze Knight:** So the concept is unique. As Eye Yam U Nick, so does my concept. Just kidding! Won't say you Thank you! Because you don't like it, right? ope this chapter did justice? Keep supporting!  
_

 _ **HIDEnSEEK 06:** This wasn't so "Thikhi" or was it? Keep supporting!_

 _ **aiza siddiqui** Thanks for following my story._

 _ **aiza siddiqui** and **abhirika and duo ' s princess** Thanks for favorting my story._

 _Stay blessed._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **|::| Misunderstanding (Galatfahmiyan) |::|**

 **Next Day**

It was 6: 00 am. Tarika was still sound sleep when her door-bell rang continuously.

"Kya hai. Sone bhi nhi dete iss society ke log." She sat on the bed and made a frustrated face.

The bell kept ringing.

"Oh god! Jo koi bhi hai use sakoon nhi hai." She said getting up and wearing her slippers.

"Coming!" she said as she came out of the room. She opened the door to find Abhijeet standing there.

"Oh to Mr. Awaara hein." She thought.

"Ap ko logo ki neend haram karne ke ilawa koi or kaam bhi hai?" Tarika asked abruptly.

Abhijeet looked embarrassed. "I am sorry! Mujhe laga ap uth gai hon gi."

Tarika tossed her head. "Aye kis liye ho?"

"Oh!" Abhijeet said and forwarded the dish carrying breakfast. "Wo ap ne kaal hi shift kia hai to mein ne socha ap…."

"Cover karne ki koshish ker rahe ho kaal raat ki baat?" Tarika asked.

"Nhi! Nhi! Dekhiye I am really sorry ke meri wajah se ap ko takleef hui. Mein sharminda hu." Abhijeet said.

Tarika accepted the tray and said, "Hona bhi chahiye."

"Koi khidmat jo mein ap k liye ker sakta hu?" Abhijeet smiled widely.

Tarika raised her eye. "Tumme sharam nhi atti? Iss tarah se mujhe dekh ker muskrat rahe ho? Khabardaar koi galat khiyaal lay demag mein to…"

"Dekhiye m'am ap ko mera 1st impression acha nhi lga but trust me mein bura insaan nhi hu. Mein to ekk c….." Abhijeet was about to tell her when Tarika closed her door on his face.

"Huh!" Tarika said to herself. "Ap ye khana de ker khud ko shareef sabit kerne ki koshish ker raha hai. Mein bhi dekhti hu ke ye kis tarah bachta hai. Join karne do zara mujhe."

She uncovered the tray to find Parathas, curry, apple-cinnamon smoothie, Rice porridge, coffee, and fruit salad.

"Itna kuch!" Tarika almost cried. "Lagta hai wakai sorry hai wo. But he to awaara na."

She put the tray aside and went to freshen up.

ABhijeet and Daya's Home

"Kaha gye they?" Daya asked Abhijeet as he stepped in the apartment after giving Tarika the breakfast.

"WO… kal raat wali larki ko sorry bolne gaya tha." Abhijeet said as he took the cereal packet from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl.

"Kaal ki party rokne ke baad bhi tumme usse sorry bolna tha?" Daya was irate.

"Are you irate with me?" Abhijeet asked.

"Nhi! Mein to bohat khush hu k tum ne Diya ko di hui party ko barbaad ker diya." Daya said recently.

"I am sorry Daya." Abhijeet forwarded the cereal bowl to him.

"You are?" Daya asked.

"Look! Mein nhi chahta ke kisi ki wajah se hum dono larai karien. Aur jaha k Diya ki baat hai, mein us se sorry already bol chukka hu or wo samjhti hai sab kch. You don't need to bother at all." Abhijeet was annoyed with Daya's attitude.

"FINE!" Daya pushed the bowl and left.

 **_oOo_**

 **CID Bureau**

 **9: 00 am**

Daya had already left and Abhijeet came afterwards. During the whole day, Daya ignored Abhijeet and Abhijeet also not tried to bother him. They had a conference to attend.

During the whole conference, Abhijeet and Daya ignored each other but when it ended, Abhijeet approached Daya.

"Daya." He called but Daya didn't stopped.

"I am sorry Daya." Abhijeet said in hoping that he would listen. Daya stopped but didn't turned. Abhijeet came from behind and stood in front of him.

"Look, I am extremely sorry Daya. Please try to understand yaar. Wo larki is had tk pareshaan thi ke us ne police tk ko call ker dia. Or tum hi btao. Mein kya kerta. Uss se kehta k mein CID officer hun. Officer hone k ye mtlb to nhi na ke me apni post ka galat faida uthao. Dekho jese Diya tumhari behn hai wese hi meri bhi hai. Sagi na sahi to muh boli hi sahi…."

"Boss ab esa bhi matt bolo." Daya interrupted.

"So does it mean that I am forgiven?" Abhijeet asked.

Daya give him a friendly blow on the chest, "Of course."

After that, they returned the bureau. There was no any case so some left while the others studied the previous case files for time-pass.

 **_oOo_**

 **Tarika's Apartment**

Tarika had eaten the breakfast with a great delight. She was already hungry, rather we can say starving. And the food was delicious.

"Ye us ne khud banaya hoga?" Tarika assumed. "Maybe hotel se order kia ho. Per subah subah konsa hotel khula hota hai. To uss ne khud bnaya. Cooking achi ker leta hai. Afterall akela rahta hai, ker hi leta hoga."

After finishing breakfast, Tarika sat there reading some Forensics Science Books.

 **_oOo_**

The whole day passed and moon took the sun's place.

The locality where they lived was in a desolated area. After 9: 00 pm no one but the residents were seen there. Only there was on store located at ten minutes' walk. Tarika was watching TV when she had a sudden cramp. It was her cycle starting but she didn't had the supplies.

"Oh no!" she cursed. She did some temporary arrangements, took her purse and left. The alley was dark, no street-lights except one which was getting on and off second after second. There was no one seen. She reached the store, took the supplies and started her return journey.

When she had come the half way, she saw some reflections. There were three men and a woman. One of the men had a gun and he was holding another one by his collar. While the other man and woman stood watching. Tarika was horrified. Luckily, there was a car parked at the distance and Tarika hid behind it. She focused hard to look at the gun-man's face but she couldn't due to the darkness. Suddenly the man shoot the other one right in his fore-head and he died on the spot. The bulb that was on ON-OFF mode was there and for a glimpse of second she saw the man's face. She was horrified to see...

* * *

 **A/N** : _End at a cliff-hanger. It's a really good sales pitch right? So who is the man who was killing and who was being killed? What would Tarika do? You have to wait. And now come the answers of your precious reviews. Truly speaking, it took me 20 minutes to type this chapter and an entire hours to answer the reviews. Jk_

 **Cid duo fan:** _I am happy you found it interesting. Thanks :) Keep supporting_

 **Ridhu:** _I am glad that you enjoyed. Hope you enjoy the next too :) Keep supporting_

 **Mona:** _Well he did planned a breakfast for her, didn't he? :) Keep supporting_

 **UndoubtedlyTheWine:** _Enrique is my favorite, also Zayn, Ricky, Liam, Ali Zafat, Atif Aslam,,,list it too long. Let's see what her reaction would be! Umm, tall height, messy hair...Hagrid's perfect sister ;) Keep supporting_

 **abhiii:** _Let's see whether they would meet at forensics or Tarika already have acknowledged that Abhijeet is a C. I. D. Officer. Who told you they didn't drink? They did but a little :) Keep supporting_

 **Potterhead:** _Thanks for your review :) Keep supporting_

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** _Oh dear, your review is so sweet. Especially the line "Aawarra kab Apna ban jayega pata bhi nhi chalega." Can I use it in my summary? And abuot Hagrid Ki Behn, Hagrid is a character from Harry Potter series. He is the Game Keeper of Hogwarts. If you check his appearance, you'll find some similarities in Tarika and Hagrid's. That's why I said :) Keep supporting_

 **abhirika and duo ' s princess** **:** _To bring smile on one's face is a great delight. I am happy I did :) Keep supporting_

 **ABHIRIKA JAI:** _Thanks for favoriting my story :) Keep supporting_

 **Mr. bindas:** _I hope this happens but I am not watching anymore. I have lost my interest in the show long since. But I write because its my hobby. I hope AbhiRika track gone to some proper line :) Keep supporting_

 **Adi, Karan, Raj, rhia** _: Here's the next chapter. I see you long for it impatiently. I hope you liked this :) keep supporting_

 **HIDEnSEEK 06:** _Here the 'tikhi' is replaced by 'meethi' ;) Keep supporting_

 **aditi:** _Bull-eyes mate. The are loud n' crazy. But a cop is a human too. He should have fun. Indeed Tarika did great but the constables could only ask them to stop they party, then can't arrest him. According to CrPc Section 133 the offender only gets a contention letter and in case it happens quite often, then the offender has to go in front of the magistrate. :) Keep supporting_

 **KamiKaze Black:** _My teacher say, "Her important cheez ko underline ker diya kro." ;) Well some may find Tarika as "DUO mein Tarika." HA-HA-HA. Just Kidding! Tank U 4 Da Review :) Keep supporting_

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** _Well, no. Iss chapter mein to pta nhi chala. Let's see when it happens. :) Keep supporting_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **|::| Misunderstandings (Galatfahmiyan) |::|**

The locality where they lived was in a desolated area. After 9: 00 pm no one but the residents were seen there. Only there was on store located at ten minutes' walk. Tarika was watching TV when she had a sudden cramp. It was her cycle starting but she didn't had the supplies.

"Oh no!" she cursed. She did some temporary arrangements, took her purse and left. The alley was dark, no street-lights except one which was getting on and off second after second. There was no one seen. She reached the store, took the supplies and started her return journey.

When she had come the half way, she saw some reflections. There were three men and a woman. One of the men had a gun and he was holding another one by his collar. While the other man and woman stood watching. Tarika was horrified. Luckily, there was a car parked at the distance and Tarika hid behind it. She focused hard to look at the gun-man's face but she couldn't due to the darkness. Suddenly the man shoot the other one right in the middle of his heart and he died on the spot. The bulb that was on ON-OFF mode was there and for a glimpse of second she saw the man's face. She was horrified to see it was none other than the society secretary Shaam.

"M-mm-mein k-kyu karu ab?" she panicked. "C. I. D"

She took out her cell but it was off due to down battery. "Ab kya karu. Ab to phone bhi kaam nhi ker raha." Tarika was still thinking when a car came, the two men and the woman sat in there and left. Tarika came out of her cover and went towards the body. She sat there looking for an ID or something but the murderer had took all his belongings with themselves.

"Yeh to maar gya." Tarika shrieked. Before she could think what to do next, a car drive in the lane. She stood in the middle of road and gestured to driver to stop. The driver applied brakes and Tarika came to the driving seat.

"Arre ap?" Abhijeet smiled and then noticed Tarika's dress was bloody. Just then, he shifted his gaze towards the body. "Oh no!"

Abhijeet stepped out of the car and went towards the body.

"Manoj!" Abhijeet said looking at the body. "Tum ne maar diya isse?"

Tarika was shaking with horror, "N-n-nnh-iii mein ne n-nnhi maaara is ko . Wo S-shhh-sshaa-mmm."

"Natak maat kro. Tum body ke sath akeli ho or tumhare kapro per yeh khoon. You are under arrested Miss Tarika." Abhijeet said in his most professional manner.

"Nhi…" Tarika was stunned. "Tum?"

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet C. I. D. Mumbai." Abhijeet introduced her. He took his cell out and called the C. I. D team and then he called Daya to come.

Abhijeet had a pair of handcuffs in his car so he cuffed Tarika's hands with the car door so she might not run away. H, himself, was standing beside scared Tarika. He didn't examined the body because he wasn't wearing gloves. Daya came earlier as the house was located on five minute drive. As he saw the body, then Abhijeet and Tarika, he came to know about the matter. Daya handed the gloves to Abhijeet and both examined the body.

"Goli aar paar ho gai hai jism ke. Lagta hai bohat qareen se maari hai." Abhijeet gave an imtermiediate report.

"Point blank range, Beretta 92FS 9mm, angle straight 90 degree, died at spot." Tarika calmed herself and spoke. Abhijeet and Daya looked at her in disbelief. Just then the CID team arrived alongwith Salunke.

Just as Salunke and ACP saw Tarika then said at once, "Tarika!"

"Sir ap kese jante hein inhein?" Abhijeet said.

"Yeh Tarika hai. Doctor Tarika, ye kal se as a Forensics Expert join karne wali thin." Salunke replied.

"Per mere nhi khiyal ke ye ab ker pye gi. She is the prime suspect in this case." Saying this Abhijeet narrated the whole scenario. Also Tarika's judgements about the weapon. ACP instructed Abhijeet to un-cuff her and he did.

"Ab bolo Tarika kya hua tha?" ACP asked.

"Sir wo mein jab yaha ponchi to do admi or ek orat they or unho ne is admi ko pakra hua tha. Phr Shaam, sham jee ne isse mar diya or ekk car ai jis me beth ker wo chale gye." Tarika said.

"Ek minute, ek minute. Kya name liya tum ne?" Daya asked.

"Shaam jee." Tarika replied with a question in her eyes.

"Jhoot bool rahi ho tum. Shaam kaka to mere sath they." Daya said.

"Kya!" ACP's eyes widened. "Tarika or kch yaad kro, kch bhi, koi chorti si say choti baat. Wo dikhta kesa tha, kya pehna tha. Car ka number note kiya tha tum ne?" ACP asked.

"Sir andheera tha to mein theek se to dekh nhi pail lkn MH-02-1054.. agge se nhi yaad. Us ke hath per ekk tattoo tha, ek smiley ball ka tattoo." Tarika stressed but she couldn't remember.

"Smiley ball. Mtlb yeh ussi gang ka kaam hai. Per Manoj…" Abhijeet said.

"Manoj? Tum jante ho isse Abhijeet?" ACP asked.

"Han sir! Khabri tha mera yeh." Abhijeet replied.

"Wese tum inti raat ko karne kya ai thi yaha?" Abhijeet asked.

"Wo—mein – wo…..mein wo…." Tarika hesitated.

"Tarika jawb do." ACP ordered.

Tarika closed her eyes, took a deep breath and replied, "Girl issues, supplies lene gait hi general store se. Reciept hai mere pass. You wanna check?"

Abhijeet looked embarrassed, "No it's fine!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Here it ends. So murderer is not Abhijeet. All guesses wrong. Many people complained that chapters are short but I don't have much time so either a long but veryyyy late update or short but regular updates, choice is yours._

 ** _abhirika and duo ' s princess_** _: So tell me what did you guessed. Thanks for the review._

 ** _TheDamselInShiningArmour:_** _No I have to do my breakfast. I am writing this with a hungry stomach. Thanks for the review._

 ** _HIDEnSEEK 06:_** _Thanks for loving the story and please keep loving. So it's not Abhijeet, wrong guess. Thanks for reviewing._

 ** _Cute smile:_** _Yes it's sweet of Abhijeet to give her breakfast but it is not sweet for him to arrest her, right? ;) Alas, it's not Abhijeet who shoot. Thanks for reviewing._

 ** _KamiKaze Knight:_** _I can't even spend one minute but as I have started I have to finish. So going to end it soon. I am happy oyu liked the combo. THANKS!_

 ** _Rhia:_** _Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing._

 ** _Aditi:_** _Well Abhijeet didn't knew what Tarika liked so he made so many items but on the other hand DUO always have cereals for breakfast. Now Tarika is a suspect too. Thanks for the review._

 ** _UndoubtedlyTheWine:_** _It's my privilege that a DaReya reader is reading my AbhiRika story. Sorry long chapters take time which I don't have so you have to make peace with short ones. Thanks for the review._

 ** _Guddi abhirika fan:_** _Thanks for your review. Stop thinking now!_

 ** _Mr. bindas:_** _No they didn't met at the bureau unless you consider a dark alley as a bureau. Thanks for review._

 ** _shikha sharma:_** _Welcome reader! I hope you continue to support me. Thanks for the review._

 ** _Shubhangi's Abhi:_** _Everyone wants to be in a good chapter of others, right? Thanks for permitting to use your line. Thanks for the review and sorry it's not Abhijeet but Shaam._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the last chapter featuring AbhiRika's friendship. and what a coincidence today is the friendship day! So here is the update.

I excuse the readers for the words used in this chapter.

* * *

 **|::| Misunderstanding (Galatfahmiyan) |::|**

The C. I. D team after learning that Tarika was clear of charges, let her go but she was sad. She could have got her name included in the criminal list even before her career started and just because of Mr. Not Awaara Abhijeet.

"Hmpfh! What the hell he thinks he is? Mujhe arrest karne chala tha. I mean mujhe? Jo khud CID ka ekk hissah bnane wali thi." Tarika thought. "Chalo kaal jb bureau jao gi to use choru gin hi use."

Saying this she stretched herself on the bed and laid down.

On the other hand, Abhijeet told Freddy, Purvi, Daya, ACP and Nikhil to go but Sachin insisted to be with him. The whole night they remained in the bureau investigating the suspects. At times, Abhijeet thought to call Tarika and say sorry but then he remembered, "Logo ki neendein haram karne ke ilawa or koi kaam nhi hai ap ko?" The case was a simple murder case, murderer was Manoj's brother Ranga who was involved in drug dealings and he tried to frame Shaam because he once was a prime witness of a murder committed by Ranga's partner-in-crime Jwaala.

Abhijeet spent the whole night awake and at around 5 am he went back to his house. AAs he was awake for whole night, he just fell on the sofa and went to sleep. When Daya woke up at 6, he noticed Abhijeet but didn't awake him, he put a comforter on him, lower the A. C. temperature and after drinking a glass of cold milk went out.

As Daya stepped out, he saw Tarika standing there.

"Hi." Daya stressed to remember her name. "Tarika right?"

"Hi Daya." Tarika smiled and Daya got embarrassed as she remembered her name.

"Kch chahiye tha?" Daya asked.

"Han….. I mean nhi. Wo Abhijeet aa gaya?" Tarika asked.

"Han aa gaya hai. Soo raha hai, bula dun?" Daya turned.

"Nhi nhi I was just… anyways I'll take the leave." Tarika smiled and left.

 **Time: 8: 30 am**

The door bell woke Abhijeet. He looked at the clock. "Oh no 8 baj gye." He rushed to the door while he was busy in calling daya.

"Kameene." He said as he opened the door. And there was standing Tarika. Watching her, he dropped his phone. "I am sorry!" Came out of his mouth. "Wo mein ap kameena keh raha tha. I mean mein ap ko nhi keh raha tha Wo Daya tha. I mean mein hi Kameena ho. I mean I….." Abhijeet was so nervous that he didn't knew what to say.

Tarika smiled broadly. "It's fine Senior Inspector Abhijeet."

"Thanks." Abhijeet took a sign of relief. Tarika forwarded a tray with breakfast to him.

"Arre iss ki kya zrurat thi?" Abhijeet said.

"Kyu tumhein bhook nhi lagti? Extraterrestrial species ho?" Tarika asked.

"Han. NHI." Abhijeet almost yelled.

"Tray pakro." Tarika forwarded it and Abhijeet accepted. Tarika entered the house and he followed. Abhijeet put the tray on table. His phone that was on the floor ranged. It was ACP who had given him a leave for rest for today.

For the whole day, Tarika and Abhijeet chatted and soon they were fast friends. In the evening, Tarika returned her apartment. She checked her phone and saw there were 34 missed calls and 21 messages from her mum.

She called her instantly.

Tarika started just as the call connected. "Sorry mom, wo mein Abhijeet….." Her mother interrupted.

"Phir se wohi awaara larka. Akhir tera paala awaar logo se hi yu hota hai. Tu ekk kaam ker, aaj ke aaj apna floor change ker. Mein kahti hu aaj kya abhi ke abhi ker."

"Mom, mom, mom, slow down. Mom wo Abhijeet hai na, wo Abhijeet nhi hai." Tarika was really cheerful today.

"Phir kon hai? Kahiiiiii gay to nhi?" Her mom asked.

"Nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mom! He is Abhijeet." Tarika exclaimed merrily.

"Arre wo to mujhe bhi pta hai. Per….." Tarika cut her.

"Mom wo senior inspector hai CID ka. Mom Abhijeet. Yuppieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tarika cried.

"Oh!" her mom said. " _Mtlb awaara apna ban gaya?_ "

"Maybe!" Saying this she hung up.

" **Abhijeet. Senior Inspector Abhijeet!" Tarika said as she cuddled the Heart-Shaped Cushion.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story. Thank you all for supporting me. There's is another AbhiRika under construction but I won't post until I have written all it's chapters. I hope whenever posted will get the same response as this one got._

 _ **Shubhangi's Abhi:** Actually thanks to you for such an awesome line. Thanks for the review!_

 _ **Sweety:** Darling I have my duties other than my hobby. My priorities come first and then the FF. Thanks for the review!_

 _ **rhia, abhiii:** I am glad that you both liked it. Thanks for the review!_

 _ **Cute smile:** I am sorry to disappoint you by ending it in 5 chapters. Thanks for the review!_

 _ **Kamikaze Knight:** I don't know! Maybe some rapid dog bit him or he got insane. Just kidding... Yup, I had to because the chapter was not catching the flow. Thanks for the review!_

 _ **shikha sharma:** Thanks for the review!_

 _ **HIDEnSEEK 06:** I hope you understood the case, right? Thanks for the review!_

 _ **abhirika and duo ' s princess:** Well, all people thought it was Abhijeet so I changed it ;) Thanks for the review!_

 _ **aditi:** Girl issues are natural so we shouldn't be embarrassed, right? Thanks for the review!_

 _ **TheDamselInShiningArmour:** Yup, not a suspect anymore. Thanks for the review!_


End file.
